<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’ll Like You For Always by phichithamsters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834988">I’ll Like You For Always</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phichithamsters/pseuds/phichithamsters'>phichithamsters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>phichithamsters's twitter fics [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, M/M, Post-Canon, parenting, slight angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phichithamsters/pseuds/phichithamsters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At age thirty and thirty-two, both having retired from figure skating and settled down into long-term careers, having been together for fourteen years and living together for seven, Otabek and Yuri adopt a son.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>phichithamsters's twitter fics [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’ll Like You For Always</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For a CC prompt: “ Otayuri kid fic? It’s always fun when they have a child and have to start adulting.”</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>At age thirty and thirty-two, both having retired from figure skating and settled down into long-term careers, having been together for fourteen years and living together for seven, Otabek and Yuri adopt a son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His name is Dimitri, and they give him the middle name Nikolai, after Yuri’s late grandfather. Dimitri’s a loud, boisterious kid from the moment he wakes up until the moment he tires himself out from playing and falls asleep anywhere and everywhere (on the couch, the dining room table, the bathroom rug, even the middle landing of the steps, one time). He likes playing with action figures and dancing to rock music. He calls Yuri “dad” and Otabek “Papa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri loves the kid more than life itself. It never mattered to him that he missed the first three years of Dimitri’s life (so affectionately called Mitya), the only thing that mattered was the time they would spend together. At thirty, Yuri was a little slower than he was at fifteen, but he could still chase around his son as Mitya filled the house with delighted shrieks. They told stories together, Dimitri on his lap as Yuri narrated the action and his son acted out the scenes with dolls. Otabek would watch them, softness in his gaze, and pick up the toys the two of them left scattered in their wake. </span>
</p><p>One day, after putting Dimitri down for a nap, Yuri cannot find Otabek. He had to wrestle Dimitri down himself, avoiding the flailing fists and multiple escape attempts his son had tried to pull, but in the end, Yuri had brushed his soft brown hair until he was finally lulled into a peaceful sleep. </p><p>
  <span>“Beka?” Yuri calls softly. He’s not in their bedroom, or the study. Not in the living room or in any of the bathrooms. He walks outside, only to find Otabek sitting in their car, still parked in front of the house. Yuri knocks on the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he says. Otabek rolls it down, looks up at Yuri. His eyes are rimmed red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” he says with a little smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I come in?” Yuri asks. The wind cuts through his knit cardigan and whips around his hair. Otabek nods and unlocks the door. </span>
</p><p>“So,” Yuri says carefully, once inside. </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Otabek sniffs. “I’ll be back in a second. Just needed a moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri nods. Then, “Do you… want to talk about it?” He offers. Otabek sits quietly for a moment. Yuri matches the silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s dumb. I just…” Otabek takes a breath and grips the steering wheel. “Sometimes I feel… disconnected. From Dimitri. If that makes sense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri doesn’t really understand, but he nods, slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Otabek shakes his head. “You know what, it’s stupid I said anything—“</span>
</p><p>“No, Otabek. Please. Keep going. It’s not stupid,” Yuri says, and lays a hand on his arm. Otabek looks at it. </p><p>
  <span>“You and Mitya,” he says, and Yuri melts at the way Otabek says their son’s name, Russian accent and all, “You guys are so similar. I feel like he really likes you. Responds to you. I don’t know if he… if he feels the same way about me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And in the same way Yuri’s heart burns for the way Otabek says his name, it breaks hearing him say that. </span>
</p><p>“Otabek, I…”</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. I need to get over myself. I’m being selfish.”</span>
</p><p>“No, that’s not it,” Yuri shakes his head, pressing his palms together in his lap. “Mitya loves you so much. Just now, he asked me to go get you to tuck him in, cause he says you’re better at naps.”</p><p>
  <span>Tears begin to spill from behind Yuri’s lashes, unbidden. Parenthood has made him soft. “He loves you so much… and he sees how much you love him. You are such a good parent, Beka. And don’t you ever say that you’re selfish,” he adds, poking one finger at an equally teary, but smiling, Otabek. “You get him ready for preschool every morning when I can barely get my ass out of bed. You stayed home for a week when he was sick and I wasn’t able to take off. You let me and Mitya run around and cause chaos and you always clean up after us. Without you, we are lost. I’m lost.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Otabek leans in close, pulling Yuri into a kiss, salty and wonderful. He presses their foreheads together, on hand around Yuri’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you. Thank you,” Otabek says. “And thanks for putting Mitya down.”</span>
</p><p>”You gonna be okay?” Yuri asks, squeezing Otabek’s hand.</p><p>He nods.</p><p>“Okay, well you’re on story time duty tonight, though. I already used the hair brushing today,” Yuri says.</p><p>“You used it so soon? What happens if he doesn’t want to go down after a story?” Otabek is only half joking. </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just tire him out after dinner. We could play a game,” Yuri says.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds fun,” Otabek says. “What do you want to do for dinner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just like that, Otabek is back, his faithful partner and the best parent Yuri could ever ask to raise a child with. Yuri raises Otabek’s hand to his lips and kisses his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Locking the car doors behind them, they walk back into their house. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>